


One Hot Summer

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Rule 63, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It's a very hot summer, and it's made much hotter by Yang's crush. A big, big crush he has on his step-mother. But maybe there's a way to deal with that.
Relationships: Summer Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	One Hot Summer

**The Heat of Summer**

  
Yang sighed as he stepped out into the hot, burning sun. It felt _good_ , even if he could feel the sweat breaking out all over his body. It was the hottest day of summer, and it was only late June. It was probably going to get one hell of a lot warmer out before things started cooling down.

Yang could see Summer out of the corner of his eye. He turned to say as much to his stepmother. Then the words died in his throat.

Summer was bent over, examining the rows of berries growing on the vine. And she was facing away from him. And she was wearing a pair of short shorts that highlighted her ass. And Yang was a horny teen.

 _She’s practically my mother, she’s practically my mother,_ she’s practically my mother, Yang repeated over and over to himself, and still felt his cock getting hard inside of his shorts. At least she hadn’t turned around to look at him, so there was at least _that_.

“Hi, Mom,” Yang said, quickly adjusting himself to being a bit less… prominent. “Are you thirsty?”

“Oh, Yang,” Summer said, turning around and shading her eyes. “I hadn’t seen you out here.” She gave Yang a smile that did _nothing_ to stop his erection from growing. “And no, I’m just fine.”

Summer straightened up. Yang managed to keep on looking his stepmother in the face, though it was _really_ hard to do so. And not, say, look at the tight, white t-shirt she had on. Or the old denim shorts that clung to her hips in a _really_ distracting manner. Or how sexy her face looked, with a bead of sweat running down it.

“Actually, since you’re here,” Summer said, looking down at her feet, “you wouldn’t mind using your manly muscles to help me out a bit, would you?”

“No!” Yang said quickly. “Not at all!”

“Good,” Summer said with a grin. “Bring this bucket of raspberries inside, please and thank you.”

Yang looked down. The bucket _was_ full of raspberries. And the Ruby of ten years ago could probably have managed to get it inside without spilling a single berry.

“Okay, Mom,” Yang said, leaning down and picking up the bucket. The smile Summer sent him made his heart start to race, pounding inside of his chest. “Can I get you anything from inside? Something to drink?”

“No, no,” Summer said with a chuckle. Yang flushed as he realized he had just asked that. “Just go and wash the berries.” She gave him a wink. “Ruby said she wanted to try making a pie for dessert tonight.”

Yang nodded and headed towards the house. He could feel his heart beating inside of his chest as he walked away from Summer. It barely even slowed when he stepped inside.

Okay, Yang had a problem. He _knew_ that he had a problem. He really shouldn’t be thinking these kinds of things about his step-mother. But he couldn’t help it! Summer was so _hot_. And sweet and caring and obviously a far better mother than whoever Yang’s mother had been. How could Yang _not_ have a crush on her?

Yang caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Okay, he looked good. Beautiful blonde hair that went down to his waist, tons of muscle that his tank tops showed off so _very_ well, and at school there were plenty of girls who flirted with him. So he looked good, right? And Summer was obviously attracted to men, since she had married Dad. So maybe he had a chance?

Yang shook his head and tried to convince himself that _no_ , he didn’t have a chance. And he shouldn’t be thinking about it, either. He should just focus on starting to crush on some other girl. Like Pyrrha. Pyrrha was hot.

But she wasn’t Summer. Yang winced and mentally cursed at himself as he started to wash the berries. That Pyrrha wasn’t Summer was the whole _point_. She was a completely unrelated girl, the same age as Yang, who would be quite acceptable to date. Or at least to lust after. Not at all like Summer.

And it just wasn’t happening. Sure, Yang’s cock twitched inside of his shorts as he thought about Pyrrha. She looked good, after all. And she also looked good naked, or at least what Yang thought she would look like if she was naked. But she wasn’t Summer.

Sighing, Yang put the basket of berries into a colander to drain. Summer was the only person around, and she didn’t have a reason to go by Yang’s window for the next… hour. Yeah, at least an hour. Maybe Yang was just going to go and… blow off some steam. Yeah, that sounded like a _really_ good idea.  


*******

Yang stretched as he stepped out of the shower. That had felt _nice_. All that hot water running over him, something that just couldn’t be beaten. In two hours at most, it would feel awful as the air turned into a furnace, but for right now, it felt nice.

Yang grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off. As he bent over, his head whipped up as he heard the bathroom door open. He flinched as Summer stepped through, head bent down as she held some rolled-up towels underneath one arm. She must have seen his movement, since her head lifted up to stare right at him.

Right at Yang’s completely nude body, facing right towards her. Yang knew he should move the towel from the arm he was drying off, but right now he couldn’t move a _muscle_. He could barely even breathe.

“Oh!” Summer squeaked, her eyes darting down towards Yang’s crotch before coming back up. Her face turned _really_ red, really quickly. “I’m sorry, Yang, I didn’t know you were in here. I’ll just,” She backed up groping for the door handle, “I’ll just wait until you’re finished and come back.”

The door slammed. Yang slowly blinked, not quite believing what had just happened. He patted his cheek. Yep, that was real enough. Yep, that had really just happened.

Yang’s gaze slowly lowered. And yes, he was hard. _When_ had he gotten hard? That was the big question. Had it been when Summer was looking at him? Or had it been after, when she had already left? Oh _man_ , Yang hoped it was afterwards.

Slowly, woodenly, Yang started to dry himself off again, his thoughts chasing themselves in circles. Had that really happened? It really had, hadn’t it? It was an accident, though, right? _Yang_ sure hadn’t done anything to make it happen. It wasn’t as if he could take a stealth shower or something.

But had it been an accident for Summer? Yang stiffened (in several senses of the word) at that thought. What if his step-mother was interested in him just like Yang was interested in her? A small part of Yang’s mind was yelling that things didn’t actually work out that way, but the rest of him was a _lot_ more enthused on the idea.

If Summer had _meant_ to come in and get a good long look at Yang’s (admittedly awesome) body, well, then that was _good_ , right? Right. Yang swallowed and smiled as he finished drying off and wrapped the towel around him.

Okay, maybe Yang should do… something. He didn’t know what, but when he did figure out what it was, he’d do it. Right. Good. That was settled.

And now Yang was going to go into his bedroom and rock back and forth for a while whimpering.  


*******

Ruby was outside, running around with Zwei. Yang could see glimpses of his half-sister from time to time as she darted by the windows of the cabin, her red cape fluttering out behind her. And, frankly, seeing Ruby ever ten seconds or so was a lot more entertaining than whatever was on TV.

Flipping it off, Yang sighed and leaned backwards, putting his hands behind his head as he stared up at the wooden support beams that held up the second story of the cabin. That lasted for maybe five seconds before Summer sat down on the couch, just a foot or so away from him. Yang swallowed heavily at that.

“Hello, Yang,” Summer said, smoothing out the creases in her light, well, summer dress. “Anything good on TV?”

“No,” Yang said, trying to balance looking at someone who was talking to him and not being a creep about it. It wasn’t an easy balance to strike. “Just reruns and stuff.”

“That’s a pity,” Summer said, reaching to the endtable and grabbing her latest book. She didn’t open it, though, and set it down in her lap. She sighed a bit. “Tai was never really satisfied with summer TV, either.”

“Yeah,” Yang said, nodding as he remembered listening to Dad grumble about what was being offered for his viewing enjoyment. “Didn’t he once say,” Yang pitched his voice a bit deeper than his already deep voice, “’We should get some costumes and let the kids act out their own shows?’ after we sat through half of that pirate movie?”

“Haha!” Summer chuckled, turning to face Yang and smiling. “Yes, I remember that.” She glanced out the window. “Ruby was so disappointed the next day when Tai didn’t come back home with a pirate costume for her.” She looked back at Yang and smirked. “Which, as I recall, would have left you to play the love interest.”

“I don’t think I’d look very good in a wenching dress,” Yang said, shaking his head and feeling his braid slapping against his back. “Something that shows off my muscles, though, that would be good. A shirtless scene or something.”

“Now _that_ sounds a lot like Tai,” Summer said with a grin. “Back when we first met, oh, he was always finding a chance to strip his shirt off.” She snorted. “That came to a halt pretty quickly when we spent that winter in Atlas.” Her gaze softened a bit as she stared at Yang for a long minute. “You really are a lot like him when he was young, Yang.”

“Um, thanks,” Yang said, wondering how he was supposed to respond to something like that. “You too.”

Yang blinked for a bit, then realized what he had just said. Summer was already laughing and Yang groaned, slumping down and covering his face with his hands.

“It’s always been my dream,” Summer said dryly, “to look and act like a teenage boy.” Yang groaned again and Summer reached over to pat him on his shoulder. “But I know what you meant, Yang. And thank you.”

Yang’s face felt red. Smooth Yang. That was really, _really_ smooth. He was a master of sauve..ity. Sauveness. Whatever.

“I mean it, Yang,” Summer said, withdrawing her hand. “You’re growing into a fine young man, and I’m glad that I’m here to see it.” There was something a bit off in her tone and Yang glanced at her. Her smile was a bit funny as well. “I’m very proud that I get to live with you and Ruby.”

“What about me?” Ruby asked, coming in through the front door, an exhausted, panting Zwei in her arms.

“Oh, Mom was talking about how proud she was to have a daughter who’d volunteer to clean out the attic and give it a fresh coat of paint,” Yang said.

“And I’d be proud to have that person as a sister,” Ruby said, putting Zwei down in his basket. The corgi whined and his legs twitched around a bit. “Let me know when I have one!”

There was a wave of laughter from around the room. Then Ruby plopped down onto the couch, in between Yang and Summer. She grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on.

“So, what are we watching tonight? Oh, I love this show,” Ruby said without pause.

Yang glanced over at Summer, but she was looking down at Ruby and smiling, rubbing her daughter’s head.

So Yang was just like Dad when he was young, huh? That was something to think over.  


*******

The cool water of the ocean felt _wonderful_. The sun was _hot_ today, especially on the white, sandy beaches that led down to the ocean. So plunging into the water, even though it made Yang’s balls shrivel up on the first plunge, was like a little taste of heaven.

“Whoo hooo!”

Yang held up his hands and still got splashed from head to toe as Ruby jumped into the water, having gotten an excellent running start from halfway up the beach. Okay, Yang had been planning to play in the water anyway. This wasn’t exactly _bad_ , but a bit of warning might have been nice.

“Oh man, this feels good,” Ruby said, standing up, water pouring off of her. She smiled at Yang and then turned back to the beach. “Last one is buying ice cream, Mom!”

“I don’t recall agreeing to that!” Summer called back.

Yang turned back to look up the beach. And there was Summer, just a few yards away from the changing booths. Yang swallowed hard, staring at his step-mother.

Oh, god. Oh _god_. Yang was suddenly _very_ glad that he was in water deep enough to cover his waist. Because his dick was sticking out through his swim shorts like a… a… Yang didn’t have the metaphor to describe how hard he was right now.

Instead, his brain was focused on how _good_ Summer looking in a bikini. And she looked _really_ good. The white and red material clung to her body, showing off her boobs and her hips and her slender waist and her long, firm legs and the _smile_ on Summer’s face made Yang’s heart pound inside of his chest and it just wasn’t _fair_ that someone could be this hot.

“Come on, Yang,” Ruby said, reaching up and grabbing Yang’s upper arm, “let’s get going.”

“Uhhhhhhhhh,” Yang said, before shaking his head, his blonde ponytail appearing in the corner of his vision for a second. “Right.” He swallowed heavily. “Let’s.”

 _Okay, be cool, Yang. Just be cool, don’t get all creepy on your step-mom. Especially in front of Ruby. Just enjoy the beach for what it is. And make sure that you don’t get any closer to shore until your boner is gone._

Yang swallowed and glanced back at Summer as she started splashing towards them, waves of water surging around her legs. He might be spending a _lot_ of time in the ocean. A _lot_ of time.

“Okay,” Ruby said, plopping down into the ocean and submerging herself up to her chest. “Here comes a big one!”

Yang glanced out at the ocean, and realized his little sister was right. This _was_ a big wave coming. He sat down in the ocean as well.

The wave surged into the two siblings, knocking them backwards. Yang could hear Ruby laughing as she pushed towards the shore. Yang was heavier, and didn’t go nearly as far. But it was still super fun.

“Okay, let’s go again,” Ruby said, scrambling upright and splashing a bunch of water. She laughed again and shook her head, sending even more water flying. “You’re going to miss out, Mom!”

Yang smiled as he looked at Ruby. He really was lucky to have a sister like Ruby. He knew that some people didn’t get on with their siblings, but Ruby really was something special. He wondered if this child-like enthusiasm was going to last forever. Well, Ruby was in her teens already and it hadn’t shown any signs of diminishing, so maybe she’d be an eighty-year-old with the enthusiasm and energy of an eight-year-old. Things could be a lot worse.

Another wave was coming in. Yang lifted himself up so that he was just resting on his hands, his legs pointing out towards the sea. And hey, his erection was gone! How about that?

Yang’s new position meant that when the wave hit, he was carried backwards, the sea covering him up as it pushed him up towards the beach. If laughing didn’t mean swallowing a few gallons of sea water, then Yang would have been laughing his head off as he was carried along.

Right until he hit something. And then hit something else. And then was hit by something.

Yang blinked as he pulled himself up, his head breaking the surface as he braced himself with his hands, fingers digging into the wet sand of the sea bed. He looked down and swallowed. He was staring right at a white and red bikini bottom. And now he realized that his body was resting on something that was a lot softer and more irregular than the sand. Oh, and that his swim shorts had been tugged down a bit.

Blushing, Yang rolled off to the side and landed in the ocean water. It was just a pity he wasn’t deep enough to cover up what was pointing straight upwards now. Making a squeaking sound, Yang pulled his swim trunks up, hiding his erection. Though not concealing it. It was still right _there_ , super obvious to anyone who looked at it.

Summer sat up as well, rubbing her forehead. Yang knew he should feel bad about that. But he was far, _far_ more entranced by the way that the top of Summer’s bikini had become dislodged, sliding down Summer’s upper arm.

It didn’t actually show her nipples, but it was still so _hot_. And there was the way her legs were spread, sticking up out of the water like this, and looking so smooth and wet and tempting. Yang’s cock pulsed inside of his trunks, and he wondered if he was actually going to cum just from looking at his hot, _hot_ step-mom.

Oh, and he should probably apologize for crashing into her.

“Oh man, Summer,” Yang squeaked, reaching out to grab her and then thinking a lot better of it. “Are you alright?”  
“Yes, yes,” Summer said, rubbing her forehead and glancing over herself. She tugged her top back up into position. “And are you…” she glanced over at Yang, looking him up and down. Yang realized how long her gaze was lingering at his crotch and his bare, muscular torso. “I see you’re doing quite alright.”

Yang’s hands flashed down to cover his crotch. And that still made his dick twitch, as he felt the hard shaft pressing against his hands. He swallowed heavily, wondering if death or oblivion would be sweeter right about now. He stared over Summer’s shoulder, wishing for… something. Anything. Anything that wouldn’t involve Summer seeing just how turned on he was right now.

“Don’t worry,” Summer said, reaching over and grabbing Yang’s shoulder. Her fingers felt nice and firm as they dug into Yang’s muscles, and did nothing to help with his erection. “It’s nice to see that someone still likes a woman my age.” Yang nodded, his eyes darting down to look at Summer’s body despite his best efforts. “Hah, and that way… its just like how Tai looked at me.”

That was enough to get Yang to lift his eyes and look at Summer’s face. There was that look in her eyes again. It wasn’t the distant look of loss and memory like Yang would have expected Summer to have when thinking about Dad. Instead, it was a lot more… lustful.

Yeah, that was the word. Lustful.

Yang swallowed and looked out towards the ocean. Ruby was still enjoying herself, splashing around in the waves. But how long was that going to last, before she looked back and saw her brother and her mom sitting way too close together?

“Well,” Yang said, standing up, and then realizing that put his crotch right at Summer’s eye level, “we should, um,” he pointed out towards Ruby, “go and have a good time. Right? Right.”

Yang’s face colored and he turned around and started for Ruby, not waiting to see what Summer had to say. He moved pretty quickly, until his crotch was once more safely covered by the ocean.

Oh man, that image of Summer looking like that was not going to leave him quickly. If ever. And it certainly wasn’t going to leave his dick. Yang swallowed heavily. Well, maybe he could…

Nope, no, that wouldn’t work. There wasn’t anywhere nearby that was quiet enough for him to masturbate at. Someone would see him. And it would be _such_ a long drive back home, and obviously Yang wouldn’t be able to jack off in the _car_ , not sitting right next to his family.

Oh man, he wasn’t going to be able to… take care of what he was feeling until this evening, at least, was he? Oh _man_ , that was going to be difficult. But Yang didn’t see any other choice that he had.

“Come on Yang,” Ruby called out, twisting her head to look at Yang as another wave surged towards the beach. “Did you hit your- gahmkkppp!”

The wave smashed into Ruby and carried her along, right past Yang. Yang could see his sister flailing and presumably wailing. It was a bit hard to tell with how much sea water she must have just swallowed.

Then she was up on her hands and knees, gagging and spitting and laughing her head off. Yang smiled at that, his second of worry dying away. He sat down in the ocean, feeling the sand shifting around underneath his feet. Then he glanced behind himself, making sure that Summer wasn’t in the line of fire. No matter how attractive the thought of falling against her might be.

Okay, this trip to the beach might have some… he glanced down at his trunks… difficulties to deal with, but Yang still was enjoying himself. Enjoying himself a _lot_.  


*******

Some people might have thought that grilling over an open flame when it was _super_ hot outside might have been a bad idea. But Yang barely even noticed the heat. Especially when he thought about how nice the meat and corn cobs would taste once they were finished.

Well, Yang hoped they would taste good, at least. He didn’t have much practice in grilling stuff. Like, at all. But the grill had been sitting out in the shed for a while now, and wasn’t seeing any use. So why not give it a try and see how it turned out?

Yang flipped the burgers over, mouth watering as he looked down at the meat. Dad’s recipe was a pretty complex one. And it wasn’t as if Yang could ask any questions about how it was supposed to work. Not unless he wanted to go waste his money on a medium or something. But it sure was looking _good_. And smelling good, too.

“Oh, that smells wonderful, Yang,” Summer said, walking around the corner of the cabin and smiling at Yang. “Will they be done soon?”

“I think so,” Yang said, glancing up at Summer and then down at the burgers and the corn. “Maybe another eight minutes?”

“If Ruby has to wait another eight seconds, then her stomach will be rumbling loudly enough to bring the roof down,” Summer said with a chuckle, stopping by Yang’s shoulder and looking down at the grill. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. “Oh, that brings back memories.”

“Yeah,” Summer said, nodding in agreement. “Dad really knew how to use this, didn’t he?”

Summer nodded. Then a smile slowly spread across her face.

“Although,” Summer said, shifting from side to side a bit and ending up closer to Yang than when she had started, “I have a few memories that you were never part of.” There was a strange smile on her face as she glanced up at Yang. “You were too young to remember, and Ruby wasn’t even born yet. But,” she sighed and rolled her shoulders. Yang flushed as he looked down Summer’s blouse and saw her cleavage and a hint of her bra. “It was a summer a lot like this one.” She paused for a second.

“Sorry, is that a pun?” Yang asked. “Because that’s my line of work,” he added, patting his chest.

“No,” Summer said, rolling her eyes and smiling. “But we’d set up a table to eat outside, right over there,” she pointed to a spot underneath the shade of a tree. “You’d be in your high chair, usually with your food smeared all over your face,” Yang groaned at that, but didn’t stop Summer, “and Tai would be grilling and a potato salad I made would be sitting in the fridge.” She sighed. “It was really nice.”

“It does sound nice,” Yang said, slowly flipping the five burgers on the grill and rotating the corn cobs.

“Of course,” Summer said, “we were both doing it naked apron.” Yang made a wheezing sound and the tongs fell from his hand, landing on his sandals. “And then, once the meal was done, we’d take you inside to play and then,” Summer licked her lips, “we’d have dessert.”

Yang’s heart was beating inside of his chest like it was trying to break through his ribs and escape. And his dick was quickly starting to swell. As he bent down to pick up the tongs, he twitched his shirt to try and cover his growing erection.

“I sure wouldn’t mind doing that sort of thing again,” Summer said, sighing wistfully. “Kneeling down in front of a buff, blonde man and sucking his cock.” She glanced up at Yang, who was staring down at the grill, his lilac eyes wide. “I always enjoyed it almost as much as he did.”

“I, I, I,” Yang said, his head spinning from side to side as he tried to think straight. “I can see the appeal of it.”

“I thought you could, Yang,” Summer said, resting a hand on Yang’s shoulder and pushing herself up against his side. “A strong young man like you, there’s all kinds of things you’d enjoy.”

Yang was breathing hard, his dick as hard as a rock in his pants. He suddenly had the mental image of turning to the side and putting his hands on Summer’s shoulders, pushing her down onto her knees, and waiting for her to pull his shorts down. His cock twitched at the thought and he took a deep breath.

“Hey, Yang!” Ruby called out, leaning so far out from her bedroom window that she was barely even inside it anymore. “Is the food ready?”

Yang’s entire body shivered like he had been struck. He looked down at the grill, and actually paid attention to the food on it. Yes, it all looked quite ready.

“Yeah,” Yang said, his voice sounding pretty strangled. “I mean,” he tried again, swallowing. “Come on down and we’ll meet in the kitchen.”

Ruby disappeared and Yang started loading the food onto a plate. His heart was still hammering away inside of his chest, and he was very aware of how close Summer still was to him. He glanced at her, just as she drew away and started towards the house.

“Come on, Yang,” Summer said, glancing over her shoulder. “Don’t you think it’s time to eat?”

An image suddenly came to Yang, from one of the porn videos he had watched. One of the ones about eating out a woman. And yes, doing _that_ suddenly sounded even tastier than anything else Yang could eat right about now.

Swallowing hard, Yang tried to push those thoughts out of his head as he followed Summer back into the cabin.  


*******

Yang wasn’t sure how much more he was going to be able to stand. He was just so _horny_ all the time. And it was because of Summer.

Okay, and because he was a horny teenager. That had to affect things as well, Yang knew. But it was still mostly Summer.

It wasn’t something Summer was actually doing. Well, not more than maybe thirty percent of the time. It was just that Yang was around a hot, _hot_ woman who was interested in him. How could he _not_ get super turned-on by that?

And the temperatures meant that Summer was wearing so little. Shorts and t-shirts and skirts and a bunch of stuff that meant that Yang was seriously thinking about wearing a cup just so that his dick wouldn’t be quite so obvious when he had an erection. And Yang _always_ had an erection. Or at least it sure as hell felt that way.

And that was just when Summer was doing normal people stuff. When she actually tried to flirt with Yang (and it seemed that she was flirting with Yang a _lot_ recently) then Yang got so hard and so horny that he was almost left panting with lust and trying to conceal the massive erection sticking out from his pants.

It hadn’t gone too far yet. Not beyond Summer making some innuendoes or something. Maybe pulling her shirt away from her body and complaining about how hot and sweaty she was. Or sucking on a popsicle in a way that made Yang’s dick twitch and pulse inside of his shorts. She didn’t even touch Yang. And she didn’t need to, with how _good_ it felt to look at and lust after and imagine how it would feel to fuck Summer.

That was what Yang masturbated to now, almost exclusively. Images of his stepmother sucking his cock and wrapping her boobs around his dick and letting him go all the way with her. A whole bunch of super exciting stuff that barely seemed to satisfy Yang’s arousal even a little bit. He’d masturbate and cum and lay in his bed panting like a dog and he’d _still_ be kind of horny. And when he cleaned himself up and went back out into the rest of the house and Summer would say or do something (or Yang would remember something Summer had said or did) and he’d be as hard as a rock again.

There was one good thing in it all, at least. And that was that Ruby didn’t even seem to notice that anything was going on. Or if she did, she was the best actor that Yang had ever met. Because even though Yang loved Ruby, and thought of her as his best friend, there were still some things he just didn’t want to bring up to her. Like how he was lusting after his step mom and her actual mom. That kind of thing might be a bit hard to explain.

Sighing, Yang started towards the house, coming out from underneath the tall trees that surrounded the cabin. That walk hadn’t done much to get him to calm down. There hadn’t even been any Grimm around for him to fight.

“Yang!”

Yang stiffened, on more ways than one. He turned his head and saw Summer standing up from the blueberry pants. Even from here, he could see the smile on her face as she started towards him.

“H-hi, Summer,” Yang said, swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat. “I didn’t know that you were here.”

“Yup,” Summer said. “Ruby went into town on her own, so I decided to pick some berries.” She looked Yang up and down. “Enjoy your walk?”

“Yeah,” Yang said, nodding up and down and feeling sweat starting to break out all over his body. And it wasn’t because he was standing out in the sun instead of in the shade. “And how are you doing?”

“I’m doing well,” Summer said, walking over to a chair and sitting down on it. “Though it has been a bit quiet around without you or Ruby or Zwei.”

“I can go and put on some deathgrind if you’d like,” Yang said with a straight face.

“Not if you want dinner tonight,” Summer said chuckling. She waved at the chair next to her. Yang sat down in it and looked at his step mother. Summer took a deep breath and looked off to the side. “Yang, there’s something I want to talk about.”

Yang sat up straighter, a tendril of worry entering his chest. What was this about? Well, he had an idea, but he wasn’t sure if he was right. And even if he was, he had no idea about how the conversation could go. There was the way that he _hoped_ it could go, but some other ideas also were coming to him.

“Yang, you’re growing into a fine young man,” Summer said, turning to look at Yang, with red on her cheeks. “I see so _much_ of Tai in you every time I look at you.” She reached out and took Yang’s hand. “But you’re also growing into your own man, and it’s a _good_ man that I’m seeing growing, every single day. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

“Yes,” Yang said, nodding. “And, um, thank you.” He searched for something to say. “And having you around to teach me has been really helpful.”

“Thank you in turn,” Summer said, giving Yang’s hand a tight squeeze. “But it has been hard, being alone at night.” She laughed. “I suppose that wasn’t too subtle, was it?”

Yang shook his head, his breath rasping in his throat. Was Summer saying what he thought she was saying? That she was interested in Yang? And if they were really alone here… all _kinds_ of thoughts came to Yang at that moment, and they all made his dick feel so stiff and aching as he thought about them. Oh _God_ , he hoped he was going to be able to make it through this conversation without having Summer hate him.

“Yang,” Summer said, turning to face him, leaning across the space in between their chairs. “You are a handsome, sweet, wonderful young man, and I see a ton of your father in you.” She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “And I’m horny, and have been horny for years.” She took Yang’s hand. “I know you’ve got a crush on me. So why don’t you come and fuck me.”

Yang’s dick was _throbbing_ in need. He was so _stiff_ he could barely even think straight as he felt the arousal pulse inside of him. He needed Summer so, so badly.

“I, I,” Yang said, and then gave up on talking. He nodded quickly, his head bobbing up and down.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Summer said, rising out of her seat. Then she dropped down into Yang’s chair, straddling him and pressing against his torso. Yang gasped as he felt something hot and soft pressing against his dick. “I’m _really_ glad to hear that, Yang.”

Yang nodded again, his hands slowly coming up before grabbing onto Summer’s hips. He could feel her skin through her thin t-shirt. He could feel the give and the softness and the warmth and Yang was amazed he wasn’t cumming already.

“Don’t worry, Yang,” Summer murmured as she pressed herself even more firmly against Yang. He could feel her big boobs pressing against his chest. “I’ll be a good mother to you.” She smiled and ran a hand along his cheek. Her touch seemed to leave a trail of fire along his skin. “And I’ll be an even better lover.”

“T-thank you, Summer,” Yang gasped, wondering if he was about to have a heart attack. “You’re being really,” he took a deep breath, looking straight into her warm eyes, “the best. The absolute best.”

Summer smiled at that. And then she kissed him.

It wasn’t the first kiss Yang had ever got. It wasn’t even the first sexual kiss he had gotten. Yang was still a virgin, but he had done some stuff with some of the girls he knew. He knew how to kiss a girl. Though Summer was more of a _woman_ , wasn’t she?

Summer wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck as her tongue pressed against his lips. Yang started to kiss back, a sudden sense of eagerness filling him and driving him on as the two of them made out. He pressed his body against Summer’s, as the two of them frantically made out.

Finally, Summer pulled back from Yang a bit. She panted as she stared down at him, her chest rising and falling. It was a real struggle to look her in the face and not stare at her boobs.

“You can’t guess how wet I am, Yang,” Summer said, grabbing his hand and guiding it in between her thighs.

She pressed it against her crotch, and Yang gasped. Even through her shorts, he could still feel the heat. He rubbed back and forth, and would have sworn that he felt a bit of give. The way Summer gasped made it pretty hard to focus, though.

“I’m pretty, um, ready, myself,” Yang said, gesturing down at his crotch.

“I can see,” Summer said in a breathy purr as she stared down at his shorts. She licked her lips as she stared at the pitched tent, Yang’s cock straining against his underwear. “Let me take care of that.”

Yang had been expecting a handjob or something. But Summer slid right off of his lap, down in between his knees. He swallowed heavily as he stared, looking down at the beautiful, mature woman resting her palm against his rock-hard dick.

“It’s been a long, long while since I swallowed a cock,” Summer said, glancing up at Yang as she pulled his shorts down, freeing his dick. “Let me know if it isn’t up to your standards.”

Yang didn’t see how it could _possibly_ fall short. Somehow he _knew_ , in his heart, that Summer was going to give him the very best blowjob he had ever gotten. It would blow the other two out of the water.

Summer licked her way up and down Yang’s shaft. Yang squirmed around in his chair. It was feeling _really_ good already, and Yang wasn’t sure just how long he was going to be able to hold on for. He didn’t want to cum too quickly. What if Summer laughed at him? Yang thought that would pretty much be the worst thing in the world that could happen to him.

Oh, or what if Ruby came back home and saw her mother sucking her brother’s dick? They all got along pretty good, but Yang didn’t think that they would get along _that_ well.

And Yang knew he was just thinking about that stuff to take his mind off of how _good_ Summer’s tongue felt as she worshipped Yang’s dick. She was going from top to bottom, and taking the time to suck on Yang’s balls. Her technique was better than anything else Yang had ever felt. It was even better than he had ever thought that sex _could_ be.

“So, Yang,” Summer said, looking up past Yang’s dick at his face. Her hand was slowly stroking his cock and it felt _really_ good, “have you ever had a blowjob before?” Yang nodded. “I see. And have you ever fucked a woman’s throat before?” Yang shook his head. He didn’t trust himself to speak. “Then you better treasure this moment, Yang,” Summer said, still stroking him. “Try and make it last.”

Oh, Yang thought that was going to be a _big_ problem. But he sure wasn’t going to say no. He just nodded and held on tight to the armrests of the chair. He took a deep breath as Summer opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his dick.

She started to go down lower and lower along Yang’s dick. Yang’s heart started to beat faster inside of his chest as he watched his step-mother sink along his dick. As good as her firm lips felt, pressing against his rigid shaft, her tongue felt even better, licking and tracing patterns along his dick.

Yang could barely stop himself from whining. That wasn’t the kind of sound a buff guy like him should be making. But he sure felt like whining as Summer made his dick feel like it had snuck into heaven. How was she this _good_? Yang _knew_ there was no way she could be sneaking off to go practice with someone, and it had been two years since Dad had died. Was she actually rusty, and if she had the chance to practice, would she get even better?

Yang knew who he wanted her to practice on. His dick twitched inside of Summer’s mouth as he thought about daily practice sessions with Summer. He already had a full summer training session, but he could squeeze some extra time out of it.

“You’re so _good_ at this, Summer,” Yang groaned, watching more and more of his dick slide into Summer’s mouth. Was she ever going to stop? “It feels amazing.”

Summer looked up at him. Even with her mouth distorted around his cock, Yang could still tell that she was smiling. He smiled back, even as he felt sweat pouring down his face.

Summer didn’t stop until she had swallowed every last inch of his cock. Yang could actually feel her nose digging into his skin. And he could feel her cupping his balls, lightly rubbing them. He shivered, loving the feeling.

Then Summer started to pull herself back up along his dick. Yang sighed, feeling his stiff rod twitch inside of her mouth. Summer went up in one smooth motion, and didn’t stop until she had slid off of his rod entirely. Yang wasn’t exactly _happy_ over that, but he was so close to the edge that a bit of a rest still felt really good.

“Now this time, Yang,” Summer said, “I want you to get into it, too.”

“Sure thing,” Yang said, nodding his head up and down. Whatever Summer wanted, he’d do it. “Just tell me what to do.”

“You’re adorable,” Summer said, smiling as she patted his cheek. “When I go back down on this bad boy,” she ran a finger along Yang’s shaft, “I want you to grab the sides of my head and make sure that I really fuck my face along your big, hard, _hot_ , rod.” With every word, she had wrapped another finger along Yang’s shaft. “Think you can do that for me?”

“Yes,” Yang said instantly, reaching forward and grabbing onto the sides of Summer’s head. She smiled at him and leaned forward. “I’m ready when- whoa!”  
Summer wrapped her lips around his cock and started to sink down along it. Yang gasped, and then took a deep breath. Oh _man_ he hoped that Summer knew what she was doing and he wasn’t about to feel some teeth digging into his dick.

Then he pulled down, forcing Summer’s head lower along his shaft. And it felt _great_. There wasn’t the slightest hint of teeth as Summer swallowed more and more of his cock. And this time, Yang realized that he was going into Summer’s throat as well as her mouth. And that felt great as well.

This all felt so, _so_ wonderful. Part of Yang couldn’t believe that this was actually happening, that his hot, sexy step-mom was actually giving him a blowjob. The rest of his didn’t want to question it just in case it stopped happening.

So instead, Yang focused on pushing and pulling Summer’s head along his shaft. He didn’t use as much force as he could, because _duh_. But he was still making Summer’s mouth move along his shaft a lot faster than he would have thought possible. And it felt so _good_.

Yang was panting for breath, trying to stave off his orgasm. He wanted to make this last, _and_ he wanted to look cool in front of Summer. And not be the kind of guy who would last for five seconds and then cum.

And so far, barely, Yang was managing that. He was twitching in arousal, feeling a _need_ inside of his dick, a pleasure that felt so _strong_ that he could barely manage to stay on top of it. His shoulders were shaking and sweat was pouring down his frame. But he was managing not to cum, even as he looked down at Summer’s hooded eyes as she gave him the best blowjob of his life.

Even as he felt her tongue work along his dick, pressing against it. Even as he felt her throat getting forced open in front of his cock. Even as he felt her lips wrapped around his cock like a seal.

And then Yang couldn’t take it anymore. He moaned, and pulled Summer down along his dick without even thinking of it, making her swallow every single inch of it. His orgasm felt _amazing_. It was the best climax that Yang had ever gotten.

And there was so _much_ of it. Yang could feel his dick twitching inside of Summer as he shot jet after jet of hot seed down her throat into her stomach. Halfway through his orgasm, Yang felt Summer push herself back up along his cock. Yang certainly wasn’t in any shape to do anything about it, and just let it happen.

“Oh God,” Yang moaned, looking down at Summer. “Oh my god, Summer, that was so good, that was the best thing in my life, _thank_ you.”

Summer slid up along Yang’s cock, his semi-hard shaft popping out of her mouth. She gave Yang a big smile, and then started to swallow. Yang stared, entranced, watching Summer’s throat work as she swallowed his semen. He saw her throat bulge once, twice, three times before she opened her mouth with a sigh. And sure enough, there wasn’t any trace of semen inside of her mouth. _Wow_.

“I’ve missed this,” Summer said with a sigh, her tongue flicking out to run along her lips. She looked up at Yang and smiled, resting her hands on his thighs. “You did good, Yang.”

“Really?” Yang asked with a smile. “I did? Thank you.” He remembered himself, and that Summer had done something that owed a lot more of a response than thank you. “I can do the same to you.”

“I’ll take you up on that offer later,” Summer said, standing up and provocatively stretching. There was no _way_ Yang couldn’t lustfully stare at her when she was moving around like that. “But right now,” Summer said, sitting down in Yang’s lap, “I want your thick, hard dick inside of my pussy.”

Yang hadn’t gotten very soft from his orgasm. And now he was as hard as an iron bar once again. He nodded eagerly, and put his hands on Summer’s butt, squeezing down a bit through her shorts.

“Sure thing,” Yang said. “Right here? Do you want to go inside?”

“Out here’s fine,” Summer said. She frowned a bit. “I’m still not quite ready to have sex with someone else on the same bed Tai and I were on.”

“Yeah, yes, that makes sense,” Yang said. He would have agreed even if it didn’t make sense, so long as he got to have _sex_.

“Now, later on,” Summer said, reaching down and grabbing the bottom of her t-shirt. She smiled at Yang as she slowly, _slowly_ started to lift it upwards, “I’ll teach you how to undress a woman and make it sexy. For now, just watch.”

As if there was anything that could get Yang to look away right now. He stared at Summer’s torso as the black-haired woman slowly lifted her shirt up higher and higher, revealing more and more of her still wonderfully smooth and firm body.

Although not all of her was firm. The way her boobies looked as she pulled her shirt up over her shoulders and off her body made Yang bite down on his lip. _Damn_ , those looked nice. Yang slowly lifted his hands and looked up at Summer. He got a nod of approval, so he reached down and started to touch them. He had just enough experience with this to know what Summer, or any girl, would like. He gently massaged them, feeling his fingers slightly sinking into the soft flesh through the bra.

“Oh, that feels nice,” Summer said, wiggling around as she unhooked her bra and tried to slide out of her shorts without actually getting off of Yang.

That didn’t work very well, and she ended up hopping off of him, kicking her shorts away and then climbing back onto his lap. Yang was glad to see her back. It felt nice when she pressed herself up against him. And even nicer when her hands went underneath his shirt.

“Here,” Yang said, reaching down and pulling his t-shirt off. He didn’t put on as much of a show as Summer had, but the look in her eyes as she stared at him told him that it didn’t matter. “Is that better?”

“Oh _yes_ ,” Summer said hungrily, looking at his body. “Oh, I’m going to have to make a new rule that you can’t wear shirts around the house.”

Yang laughed, hoping that she _wouldn’t_. And then he flexed, just a bit. Summer nodded again in approval, and rested her hands against his torso.

Yang took the chance to explore Summer’s body as well. She was so much _hotter_ than any of the girls he had made out with. She didn’t just have a better body. She didn’t just know what she was doing. She was also _Summer_ , the kind, sweet, sometimes stern woman Yang knew better than any other woman in the world, besides Ruby. And there was no way he would _ever_ want to do anything lewd with his half-sister.

“You’re so nice and firm,” Summer said, running her hands all over Yang’s torso. One hand dipped down to wrap around his dick. “In more ways than one.”

Yang nodded, not quite up for speaking right now. Not when he could be touching his step-mother. Touching her breasts. Touching her thighs. And touching her pussy. It was the first bare pussy Yang had ever touched. The one time before, it had been through clothes.

It was so _soft_ and wet. And hot. It was _amazing_ , especially when Yang saw the expression that passed over Summer’s face as she was touched down there. It was probably pretty similar to the expressions Yang was making.

“Oh, baby,” Summer moaned, pushing herself upward and looking down at Yang. “I just can’t take it anymore.” She leaned forward, her boobs just an inch away from Yang’s face. “You’re going to fuck me now. Fuck me _hard_.”

“Yes,” Yang said, reaching behind Summer and grabbing her butt. “As hard as I can.”

“Maybe not _that_ hard,” Summer said, grabbing his left forearm and giving it a squeeze. “But give me a nice pounding.”

Yang nodded. Anything Summer wanted, he would do. _Anything_. This was amazing, outright magical. And he wanted to make sure that it was just as good for Summer.

Summer lowered herself down until her lower lips were brushing against Yang’s dick. He could feel arousal leaking out of her and running down his shaft as she twitched her hips back and forth. Oh man. Oh man, this was actually going to happen. He was going to fuck Summer Rose, the hottest woman in the world. He was going to lose his virginity to Summer. Was there anything that could be more awesome than that?

Yang looked up at Summer. Summer was looking down at him, a big smile on her face. Her hands were firm as they held onto his shoulders. And then she started to sink down, her wet folds pressing against his cock. And then they were wrapping _around_ his cock.

Yang moaned, closing his eyes as, for the very first time, he felt a wet, hot pussy wrapping around his cock. It was _great_. It was better than great. It blew his expectations of what he had thought it would be like out of the water.

“Oh, Yang,” Summer moaned, her voice tight, “ _Yang_.”

“Summer,” Yang moaned, his grip tightening on her butt. If she didn’t like that, she didn’t mention it. Instead, she just kept on going lower and lower, not stopping even a bit. “Summer, I didn’t think it would feel this good.”

“And we haven’t even gotten started,” Summer said breathlessly. “Hold on tight, Yang.”

Then Summer started to bounce up and down on Yang’s cock. And it _was_ even better. Yang gasped, feeling a blossom of red-hot pleasure unfurling inside of his body. It wasn’t just how good his dick felt, though it still felt _very_ good. It was also the sight, watching Summer’s boobs bounce and shake, and looking at the expression on her face as she got fucked. It was the sounds, both the tiny little gasps falling from her lips as well as the shockingly wet sounds coming from her pussy as it slid up and down along Yang’s dick. It was _everything_.

Yang leaned in for a kiss, pressing his lips against Summer’s. And she kissed him back, the two of them holding on close to each other as they made out. It felt _amazing_ , and Yang moaned into Summer’s open mouth as they embraced.

And all the while, Summer kept on sliding up and down along Yang’s dick. She was so wet and she was so _tight_. Yang couldn’t believe how tight she was, any more than he could believe any of the other wonderful things that Summer was doing to him. He didn’t want it to ever end, he wanted to keep on finding new, wonderful things out about Summer and her body.

Summer was moving her hips in a giant circle, back and forth as well as up and down. And that felt _great_ , her wet walls squeezing down around him as they moved. It added something really _special_ to what Yang was feeling.

“It feels great, Summer,” he said, pulling his face just far enough away from Summer’s to speak. “It feels great for you too, right?”

“Of course it does,” Summer said with a giggle, stroking Yang’s hair. “I’d let you know if it didn’t.”

Yang nodded. That was good to hear. And that was about as much as he felt like talking about, right now. Given how _good_ he felt, his dick throbbing and twitching inside of Summer’s wet, wonderful pussy.

Yang hoped that he could make Summer cum before he did. Or at least really soon afterwards. Some things were just common curtesy, after all.

On that note, Yang reached up and ran his hands along Summer’s boobs again. And Summer made a really _nice_ sound at that. He paid a bit more attention to Summer’s nipples, playing with the stiff little nubs. Summer got a bit tighter around him, and Yang grinned. That felt _nice_. Not just around his dick, but _inside_ , too. It felt really nice.

Yang kept on playing with Summer’s body, doing his utmost to make the older woman feel good. Summer was starting to make little gasping noises as he paid attention to her, and the look on her face was sweeter than sugar as she got touched. Yang loved it, and loved her.

“I’m feeling good,” Summer moaned, closing her eyes as she bucked around on Yang’s lap. “I’m feeling _really_ good, Yang.”

“I am too,” Yang moaned. Though Summer could probably tell that, since his dick was _so_ hard and buried _so_ deep inside of her. “You’re amazing, Summer.”

“You know,” Summer said, starting to pant for breath as she rode up and down along Yang’s dick, “the way to a woman’s heart, Yang.” She smiled at her step-son and patted his cheek. “Keep it up.”

“I’m not sure I can,” Yang said, panting for breath. “You’re feeling so _good_.”

“Don’t you cum,” Summer commanded. “Not yet. I’m,” she breathed in and out, “I’m almost there!”

Yang nodded and tried his damndest not to cum. It was _hard_. Summer was making his cock feel so _good_. Yang could feel his orgasm rising up inside of him. He held out for as long as he could.

And just when Yang realized that he was at the end of his rope, Summer came. And it was _obvious_ that she was cumming.

Summer fell forward against Yang, gasping for air and twitching back and forth. She suddenly got _really_ tight and _really_ wet around him. It felt amazing, and Yang couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

He started to cum, pumping semen inside of Summer. Jet after jet flowed into her, filling the older woman up as Yang came for the second time in half an hour. And this orgasm was even better than the first.

He could feel his cum filling Summer up, his dick jerking around and his balls twitching as he shot his load into Summer’s pussy. Summer made an _amazing_ sound at that, one that Yang didn’t think he was ever going to forget. And she was still holding onto him so tightly. Both his body and his dick. Yang _loved_ it.

“Yang,” Summer moaned, looking up at him with wide, silver eyes that were glimmering with emotion.

“Summer,” Yang said in almost the same tone of voice.

The two of them hugged each other tightly, their arms squeezing down as their orgasms slowly ebbed out of them. Yang felt more sensitive than he thought was possible, like every single hair on his body was standing up and rustling in the faint breeze. Wow, and he had thought masturbation was good. But there was just no comparison to what _sex_ was like.

Yang’s cock shrank and slowly slipped out of Summer’s pussy. He shivered, but Yang didn’t try to grope Summer to get his erection back. He wasn’t feeling nearly as turned on now as he had. Instead, he just wanted to savor this wonderful warm glow that was spreading through him as he felt Summer nestle against his body.

“Thank you,” Summer said, leaning back just a bit. “I needed this.”

Yang nodded, not quite sure what to say to that. It was taking a while for his brain to get back into gear.

Summer sighed and slumped forward, wrapping Yang in a loose hug. Yang returned the hug, feeling exhausted. But it was the _good_ kind exhausted, the kind where Yang would just need to catch his breath a bit before he would be ready for anything.

“Thank you, Yang,” Summer said, resting her cheek against his shoulder. “It’s been so long, and this ended up being so good.” She pulled her head back a bit and gave yang a wide, bright smile. “You’re a good step-son.”

“Isn’t this something all step-sons should do?” Yang asked, giving Summer’s butt a bit of a squeeze.

“Not quite,” Summer said with a sigh. She stayed silent for a few minutes, and Yang didn’t say anything either, content to just hold onto Summer and stay like this for a while. “Come on,” Summer said after a long minute. “It’s too hot out here to stay like this for long.” Okay, maybe not.

Summer peeled herself away from Yang and slid off of his lap. She looked down at the semen leaking out from her folds and laughed.

“At least clean-up is kind of easy out here,” Summer said. “But we should shower and get dressed before Ruby comes back home.” She took Yang’s hand. “And after that, we need to talk about what we tell your sister. I don’t want to keep this hidden from her. Do you?”

“No,” Yang said, not _quite_ telling the truth. “Ruby deserves to know what’s going on.” And that _was_ the truth. “Over dinner?”

“Over dinner,” Summer said with a smile as she started collecting her clothes.

Yang sighed and stretched. Wow. What a _day_. What a really good day. And tomorrow? Who knew what would happen then.

This was turning out to be one of the hottest and one of the best summers Yang had ever felt.  


* * *

  
A commission for CJ. Sisterly Love Ch. 6 (Kill la Kill) is up on Patreon. Acquiring Amos (Worm) for VisV is up next.


End file.
